Secrets to Tell
by anan0maly
Summary: It's amazing the types of secrets people keep. R/F/Q/P
1. Quinn

**Title:** Secrets to Tell

**Summary:** It's amazing the types of secrets people have.

**Rating:** M – like very M.

**Ships:** Finn/Rachel, Quinn/Puck I don't want to give too much away, but um, if you don't like to read about love occurring between more than two people, then I suggest you avert your eyes now.

**Spoilers:** Um all episodes aired are fair game. Also, there are a few things I've kind of changed, but blink and you miss them? Maybe?

**Author's Note:** So there is basically no way this would ever happen. Ever! But this idea popped into my head the other day and now I can't get it out. So, bear with me on this. Sorry if they don't really sound like the characters. We've only had a few episodes to learn how they think, but hopefully you can still read it. Also, I have no intention of offending anyone's religion. So I apologise in advance, if I have done so with this fic.

Again, this would NEVER happen! NEVER! And that's why we invented fic.

**Part One:**

I, Quinn Fabray, have a secret to tell.

I'm not a good Catholic girl.

When I was seven, I stole some gum from a Gas Station and lied about it in the car ride home. It was so easy. I couldn't believe I'd never tried it before. While my parents were distracted by the obscene child having a tantrum behind us, I just slipped the gum into my pocket. No one was the wiser. I didn't even bring it up in confession that Sunday at Mass. I knew what Father O'Grady would tell me, "Say three Hail Mary's tonight before bed, and God will forgive you." I didn't say any Hail Mary's.

When I was ten, I told a girl that she was fat and ugly and no one would even _pay_ to be her friend. She wasn't fat, and she wasn't ugly at all. She had really shiny brown hair and was quite skinny. I just really wanted her new pencil case. It had 'Hey Arnold!' on it.

When I was eleven, I let a boy kiss me on the lips, even though I didn't like him all that much. I knew my mother wouldn't like it, but Daddy always preached compromise. The boy did my homework for a week, so I let him look at my training bra and he did it for a month.

When I was thirteen, I poured red food dye onto the back of the same girl's skirt during gym class because she smiled at Jeremy Donaldson. Her smile was so annoying because she'd smile at everyone. It wasn't even a small smile, it was like this huge grin was permanently etched on her face. She never smiled at me.

When I was fifteen, I finally figured out why I was doing these things, but I felt no reason to stop. I just continued on torturing this poor girl who always came back for more. I even started the Celibacy Club that year, so I could look respectable because Momma always told me to be a lady. Whatever, Celibacy Club was a way to keep boys interested without breaking any of my 'morals'.

Just before I turned 16, I started dating Finn Hudson. I finally liked a decent guy. I intended for it to stick. At least for a little while.

But I'm not a good Catholic girl, and I was never meant to be one. When Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson cornered me after Cheerio's practice one afternoon, I knew I'd have to say at least ten Hail Mary's to get that make-out session off my brass Halo.

Finn was into me, but I knew Puck _really_ wanted me. Finn seemed pretty relaxed about the entire situation, so we were comfortable. At least until Puck's party one Saturday night. Finn and I dragged a drunken Puck up to his room. To be honest, we probably shouldn't have been making any kind of decisions in the state we were in.

That night, I lost any redeemable shine on that crooked Halo. I may have been drunk, but I remember every detail of that encounter. I remember dragging Puck to his bed where I stripped off his shirt to reveal his bare chest. Finn quickly removed his own belt so I could tie Puck's arms to his headboard. I remember thinking that he could probably slip one of his wrists out, but he was enjoying himself too much to even try.

I settled myself against Puck's hips, my skirt riding up over my thighs to expose the little scrap of underwear I was wearing. My mother would _not_ have approved. Finn helped in ridding me of my top and bra before he threw off his own shirt. I'd always thought that guys would have a problem with this, you know, being together like this. For Finn and Puck, it seemed they'd been best friends for so long, nothing seemed to faze them.

A few fumbling kisses and groping had by all and we were as naked as the day we were born. We knew where this would lead and I was excited and I didn't feel an ounce of Catholic guilt for what was about to happen next. My skin tingled with anticipation and I eyed Puck's body with want and need. I was ready to move this forward, but thankful for Finn's quick thinking, and a newly opened condom, we were almost ready for this.

Puck groaned when he felt Finn's hand slide down his shaft, fitting the condom. I had a fleeting thought about needing to find out about birth control pills for when the next occasion might, arise.

Suddenly, Finn's hands were on my hips helping to place me just right above Puck's eager member. "We'll go slow, ok Quinn?" Finn said softly with a gentle squeeze of his hands. I nodded my head, strands of my hair flinging into my face as I bent my head down, my hands supporting some of my weight on Puck's chest.

Finn helped to guide my body down onto Puck's shaft. As he slowly slid into me, I couldn't help but relish in the slight discomfit that came with this guilty act. Puck was groaning about how tight and wet I was and I couldn't help the smirk that slid across my lips. When I finally slid him as far into me as possible, I let out my own groan. He felt pretty amazing buried deep inside me and it was then when I knew about guilty pleasures.

I sat there for about a full minute, just allowing all of us to adjust to this new change. I could feel Finn's hands gripping my sides still, his cock pressed up against my lower back. I knew I wouldn't be sleeping with Finn tonight, there was someone else he was saving himself for. I knew who it was and I couldn't wait to break her from her mould.

Puck grew impatient pretty quickly and rolled his hips beneath us. "Oh God," I whispered, and it must have been the first time I'd prayed in weeks.

"Quinn, you have to move." Puck managed to say through gritted teeth. "Please." He pleaded.

I braced myself again against his chest and rolled my hips forward. Behind me I could feel Finn following my body. I loved the feel of the two of them, I almost felt like I was wrapped up in this warm blanket of body heat. There was only one thing missing, but it was only a matter of time before that void would be filled.

I continued to rock backwards and forward managing to rub that little nub above our joining that so many Catholics didn't want you to know about. But as we began to gain speed, I couldn't maintain the contact between my clit and his body. I wasn't going to find my release before they did. "Finn, help me." I pleaded breathlessly before grabbing his right hand that was leaving finger bruises on my hips and sliding it down to where I really needed him.

I showed him just how I liked it to be rubbed and he was a quick learner because within minutes, I was moaning so low in my throat, and my muscles just pulsed in a mix matched dance around Puck that it set off a chain reaction. Finn continued to rub as my limbs spasmed with aftershocks of my first orgasm, but Finn just continued rubbing in just the right way that I couldn't help the second orgasm which proved to be too much for Puck causing him to release a loud, open mouthed groan as he came.

Finn needed additional help that both Puck and I were more than willing to help with. I lost my virginity to two guys that night. Probably not what my parents had planned for my future, but even though I technically only had one of them inside me, I'm still not sure my parents would be pleased with the distinction.

I've got a secret to tell.

I'm not a good Catholic girl, but I was never meant to be one.


	2. Puck

**Part Two:**

I, Noah Puckerman, have a secret.

I'm not gay, I just like to fuck Finn Hudson. And also Quinn Fabray.

Finn and I have been best friends since we were kids. We didn't understand each other as well until my father walked out on my mother and me, but that was ok, because Finn had been there and he kind of understood.

Maybe it was because we didn't have stable father figures in our lives, but Finn and I, we're a lot closer than just best friends. Our mothers say we're like brothers, but I'm pretty certain brothers aren't supposed to do what we sometimes do in the locker room after football practice, or locked away in one of our rooms on a Saturday afternoon with the stereo blasting.

The first time it happened, we were fourteen and I managed to get my hands on an old copy of Playboy from my creepy Uncle Sal. He thought it'd be beneficial for me to start forming healthy thoughts about naked chicks. I wonder what he'd say if he found out that that magazine led to my first sexual encounter with another boy. That Sunday afternoon we'd locked ourselves away in my room, turned on the TV and the Playstation and let the sounds of the demo fill the room while we checked out this magazine.

We sat huddled together on the floor against the side of my bed, making sure we were well hidden from any prying eyes that might try to break down the door. We'd only flicked through a few pages before I started to feel a certain reaction coming on. Finn was dealing no better with the images either.

From there it was a simple suggestion that we promised not to talk about again. I tried to move the magazine a little out of the way but still in full view of both of us, but I accidently brushed against Finn and one thing led to another and a few minutes later we were sweaty, sticky and sated. That was the first time I touched another guy's dick.

Like I said, I'm not gay, and neither is Finn. We know what we want, it's just that sometimes, when we can't always get what we want, we settle for something that's familiar and safe for us.

When Finn started dating Quinn Fabray, I was a little pissed. I'd wanted Quinn, like _actually_ wanted her, but she chose Finn. We all know Quinn isn't who Finn really wants in the end, but for now, it's ok to live this fairytale and pretend that this is how it's supposed to be. The only reason I let this facade continue is because I'm trying to think of a way to get Finn's object of his affection into the fold. It's going to be a difficult task, but I like challenges.

Quinn and I have teamed up though, because we both love Finn and he's good to us. We're happy in this arrangement, and it has to stay like this because High School can't handle a change on the social ladder. We, Quinn and I, came to an agreement about the situation because she knows Finn doesn't want her as much as he wants someone else. Quinn did mention having feelings for me, when I'm not being an asshole, and I'm holding out hope that one day all will be right in the world of McKinley High and we can be together, whatever that might mean.

After that night at my party, when Quinn Fabray lost her virginity to me, all I've been able to think about is doing it again. Quinn wasn't the first girl I slept with, but I want her to be the only one, at least for as long as she'll have me. I know I'm a Lima Loser but I don't want to be. I'm hoping our side project in nabbing Finn's girl will bring Quinn and me a lot closer together and she'll see that I _can_ be somebody, if she lets me.

I know it sounds like I'm trying to steal Finn's girl, but Finn knows all about my pining away for Quinn. Great, I used the word pining. Moving on, Finn just wants us to be happy. He knows he has to play the role of Quinn's boyfriend, and he says he's fine with the situation, but we're not. I'll never take Quinn completely away from Finn, just like Quinn could never pull me completely away from Finn. We're connected now and we're missing our fourth.

To be honest, I have no idea how we're going to convince Rachel Berry that this is a good idea.


	3. Finn

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate anything you have to say and I really didn't expect anyone to read it, let alone review it. So again, thank you very much! **

**Sorry for how short it is, but I make up for it with Rachel (it's been split into two parts).**

Part Three: Finn

I, Finn Hudson, have a sad secret to tell.

I'm in love with a girl I can't possibly have.

I've been in love with Rachel Berry for a while now. I always had a crush on her growing up. We've gone through our entire schooling together but it wasn't until this year, in Glee Club, that I've really exchanged any words with her.

When we were kids she was just as energetic as she is now. She has this way about her that rubs the teachers the wrong way. I wish I could be more like her, more studious, more ambitious, more everything.

As soon as I joined the football team, I knew that was the end of any possible relationship between us. Rachel was at the bottom of the social scale, and I shouldn't care so much about it, but I _need_ to get out of Lima, and football seemed, at the time, the only way to do that. According to Miss Pillsbury though, Glee might be what gets me out of here. Should have been a gleek.

I shouldn't complain really. I have two really great friends. I would trust them with my life. Quinn's basically my faux girlfriend, she spends more time making out with Puck then she ever will with me. I love her, I do. I care about her as well. We've gotten ourselves in this situation, and I don't think we can get out of it any time soon, and I don't really want to. It's safe for us though. I love spending time with them, Quinn and Puck, but I know they love each other, in their own special kind of way, and I really want that too. With Rachel.

Puck's been pretty great about everything. We've been through a lot, shared a lot, and even now, we share a girl. He knows I've been in love with Rachel for years and even though he says he can't stand her, I think he could find her bearable, given the chance.

The amazing thing about Puck though, is that he's always there for me. Quinn is too, but Puck is there in a way that I can't be with Quinn. He understands what Rachel does to me. After that 'Push It' performance we did at assembly, one glance over at Puck and he knew I needed him. I couldn't get Rachel out of my head for days after that. All I could see was her sucking me off, down on her knees, her long hair shielding half of her face, the loose strands tickling my thighs.

Then when I'd worn that fantasy out, all I could see was me taking her from behind, her bent over one of the teacher's desks, her skirt up past her waist, her fingers gripping into the edge of the table and she held on while I slid my way inside her over and over again.

I think the worst fantasy was caused by the last move we did for the performance. She was riding me and I distinctly remember the feel of her thighs as I gripped them tightly, holding her up. Her breasts were bouncing slightly in my face and it was all I could do to push down any reaction I was having.

After that performance, I didn't stick around to hear about the reaming out Mr. Schue got because of us. I was too busy in the boys' locker room, my pants down to my ankles, Puck kneeling between my legs, his lips around me, sucking so damn hard. I was so turned on by 'Push It' that I barely lasted minutes in his mouth.

I _think_ I'm supposed to feel disgusted that I let my friend do that for me. But I can't bring myself to feel a shred of guilt let alone disgust. Maybe our friendship isn't the same as other guys, but it works for us. And it isn't like I haven't helped him out in the past. I'm not quite sure what I'd do without him to be honest. I think we'll always be a part of each other's lives. I like the idea of that.

Quinn and I though, it's a bit different. We make out from time to time. She knows I love Rachel, I'm sure of it. I'm not sure she minds so much though. She's been great. She picks on Rachel all the time, which she knows I can't stand. I think she does it just to see how far I'll let her go with it. Puck's no better with his constant slushie throws. I've asked them so many times to let up on her, but I think they're doing it to push me to the brink, just to see what I'll do. Don't tell them, but I'm really close in jumping to Rachel's defence, damn the consequences.

There's something about Quinn though, that I'm just figuring out. She's extremely protective of those she loves or cares about. She might not stand up to someone making fun of Puck, because she has to maintain her image, but she'll go behind their back and start some vicious rumour just to put them in their place. I'm finding that she's fiercely loyal, which would be great for Rachel if there were to ever come a day that Quinn could put aside her hostility and realise how great Rachel is. I know that sounds weird, especially because Quinn is Rachel's biggest enemy, but there are other people out there trying to hurt her too.

I think it's great how protective she is, but that's not _really_ what I've been noticing. Her nicknames for Rachel have been getting worse and her attitude toward her has been bitchier in the last few weeks. That's not really what's odd though. See, I watch Rachel, a lot. But lately I've been watching Quinn too. And what I've seen, is Quinn watching Rachel. A lot. Quinn's been open to a lot of new things since we started 'dating', but we've never discussed including another girl. Maybe it's my wishful thinking, but I swear Quinn has been eyeing Rachel's barely-there skirts, almost as much as I do.

Although I'd be reaping most of the benefits if Rachel ever took a chance with me, I know Quinn could probably really use her right now. Quinn's pregnant. I was there for the conception, which makes me feel pretty protective of this unborn child that's not mine. Everyone thinks the baby is mine, and for now that's ok, but we three know it's really Puck's baby.

Puck's going to be a great dad, and Quinn a great mother, but right now, Puck has me to talk to and Quinn can talk to me about it too, but I think she'd benefit from being able to talk to a girl about what's happening to her. I shouldn't put so much pressure on Rachel, before she even knows what she might be getting into, but I just can't see her turning her back on Quinn, despite how horrible Quinn's been to her for years.

Sometimes I feel like I should wish that things could be different, but I love Puck and Quinn so much and need them that I think the only change I'd want, is for Rachel to be with us too.

The really depressing thing is, there's a part of me that doesn't want Rachel to be in the middle of this. She'd be pulled into this relationship we've formed and I don't want her to give up being a star for us. She'll be great one day, and I don't want to be the one holding her back from that.

For now, I'll just settle for what I've got because they _do _make me happy, and maybe there'll be another girl out there that I won't hold back. She won't be a Rachel Berry, but that's because Rachel's one-of-a-kind.


	4. Rachel I

I'm quite worried about the next part. Rachel can be hard to write for. Anyway, it's split in two, I'll post the last part soon. The thing with the last part, it's quite graphic and I don't know how that's going to go over with , so it'll also be posted on my LJ: .com/ as well and it won't be a locked post.

* * *

**Part Four: Rachel  
**

I, Rachel Berry, have a juicy secret.

I'm not a virgin anymore.

I'm lying in this huge bed sandwiched between Finn Hudson's naked body and Quinn Fabray's equally naked body. And don't forget Noah Puckerman spooning Quinn. Oh, and he's also naked. They're all asleep, at least I think so, but I'm still reeling from the events of this evening that I don't think I can sleep just yet.

I take a deep breath in and I can smell vanilla and sex. I hold back a giggle at the thought because what we did here tonight, was definitely not vanilla. I try to move just to roll over onto my side to get comfortable and two different arms hold me tight.

I'm still trying to wrap my head around everything, but I'm pretty certain we're in my own bedroom. I suppose I should feel a little calmer about that, but I'm not quite sure how we got here, so that's concerning. Someone forgot to turn my bedside lamp off, which is lucky because it lets me see around my room. There are bits of clothes strewn all over and I'm trying to recall how it all got there and the lights of my stereo are still on.

I close my eyes trying to picture the beginning of this bizarre evening in my head. It's a Friday night, right? I was definitely out with my Dad's having dinner before their late night flight out to New York. Dad had a conference, and they normally wouldn't both go, but this weekend is also their anniversary so I assured them both that I'd be fine for a few days without them.

Well, that explains why they're not here banging down my door.

I suppose it all started when we were at dinner, Daddy spotted a table with some kids from school. I glanced over to where he was pointing only to be met with the gaze of Finn Hudson. "Oh," I said softly in surprise.

"Do you know them honey?" My Dad asked politely looking over to the table.

I fiddled with my napkin before answering with a grin I'd been practicing in the mirror lately, "Oh yeah, we're in Glee together." I answered hoping to leave it there. "So what are you and Daddy going to do to celebrate?" I tried earnestly to change the topic.

"Oh honey, you have the itinerary, why don't you introduce your friends to us? We'd love to meet them. You always talk about Glee but we've never met any of your Glee friends." Daddy interrupted with a huge smile before motioning with his head at the table that sat Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman. Who even knew what they were doing here on a Friday night.

I knew there would come a day when I'd really have to use my years of acting classes to fool both my Dad's. It seemed tonight was going to be the night. "I'm sure they'd rather not be bothered, I'll introduce you another time, I promise." I delivered with an award-winning smile and quickly took a sip of water.

"They won't mind, they're just waiting for their dessert. Come on, we want to meet your friends." Daddy sure was persistent tonight. But friends, yeah, right. Not in this lifetime. I didn't have the heart to tell either of them that people didn't really like me that much at school and these three, were high on the list of Rachel-haters. Well, maybe not so much Finn anymore, but Quinn had enough hate for the both of them.

I gave my Dad's another fake smile for the evening and gently placed my napkin on my seat before nervously making my way over to their table. I looked over my shoulder at my dad's who just looked so eager and I couldn't let them down. I suppose I shouldn't give Finn such a hard time. He was in a difficult spot with a pregnant girlfriend and me mooning over him all the time. I'm still pretty hurt he used my feelings against me, but a part of me definitely understood why he did it.

I slowed as I finally approached the table. I'd never been this nervous before. I squared my shoulders, almost ready for battle before I quickly met their gazes. Quinn's looked like she could have set me on fire. "Look, I know this is a lot to ask, but my Dad's know you're in Glee with me and think you're my friends." I gave a small self-deprecating laugh, "Never going to happen, I know. Anyway, I don't need them to know how many friends I _actually_ lack, so I'm asking for a favour. If you can give me about thirty seconds of polite friendly conversation with my Dad's, then Noah, you can throw as many slushies on me as you like next week and I won't threaten to sue, Quinn, you and the Cheerio's will have free reign to do whatever you like, provided you don't ruin any kind of acting or singing or dancing career I might have, and don't touch the hair and Finn, I promise not to embarrass you in the halls by talking to you." I looked at all three of them trying to meet their gazes again, but they were looking at each other. "If that seems like a fair deal, then would you like to meet my parents?" I motioned with my hand to my Dad's sitting at our table who waved back at us. I heard Puck snort and just knew this wasn't going to work.

"Sure Rach," Finn said with a small smile before sliding out of the booth they were in. To say I was surprised was a bit of an understatement, especially when I saw Quinn and Puck following Finn out of the booth and towards my table.

I quickly strode over to introduce them properly. With a big grin, I motioned to my company. "Dad, Daddy, this is Finn, Quinn and Puck. We're in Glee together." I quickly took a seat and waited for disaster to occur while I neatly replaced my napkin in my lap.

"It's so nice to meet you. Sometimes Glee is all Rachel talks about." My Dad said embarrassingly as he stood up to shake hands with Finn and Puck. He came around to give Quinn a kiss on the cheek though and all I wanted was for the ground to open up and swallow me whole. I love my Dad, but Quinn is not a touchy-feely person.

"Well it's great to meet you too Mr Berry. And you too Mr Berry." Finn replied with a smile and a quick handshake with Daddy. Well, that wasn't so bad.

"Are you celebrating something?" Quinn asked with a smile motioning to the table and their dinner. There was also a small gift box in the centre of the table. I'd gotten my dad's matching silver card holders engraved with the date of their anniversary.

"Oh! Rachel didn't tell you? Her father and I are headed to New York later this evening. It's our 25th anniversary." Dad shared with everyone.

"Are you staying at home by yourself?" Quinn asked me in a concerned voice. At least she sounded concerned to me.

I just looked at Quinn oddly, "Um, yeah. They'll be back on Monday morning though." I had no idea what the hell was going on. I never thought they'd play along. Well, Finn I figured would. But definitely not Quinn or Puck.

"Oh you should come and stay at my place. Of course, if that's alright with your Dad's." Quinn offered with a smile and well placed hand on my shoulder.

I just gave her this really weird look.

Both my Dad's looked at each other. "Well, if it's alright with your parents, Quinn, you can always keep Rachel company at our house this weekend." Dad gave a quick look at the guys before adding with a grin, "But boys, we have to draw the line somewhere." Dad laughed and so did Puck and Finn.

I quickly glanced around the restaurant, this could not be my reality.

"Don't worry Mr. Berry, Finn and I will protect Rachel's virtue." Puck replied with a grin as I watched them all share a laugh together.

What the fuck? My virtue? Since when were they ever concerned about my virtue. This had gone on long enough.

I shook my head slightly to clear it. I checked the time and noticed that my Dad's had to leave. "Dad? You guys need to get going. Your flight leaves in two hours and you know how Daddy hates to rush."

That should definitely break up this other-worldly experience quick fast. "Oh no! We were just getting to know your friends, you'll have to come over for dinner one night. Maybe next Friday? We'll cook, just bring yourselves." Daddy was just gushing over my 'friends'. And now he was inviting them to dinner, in my house. Would this conversation just never end?

"We'd love to Mr. Berry." Quinn answered while rubbing my arm softly up and down.

And again I'm asking myself, 'What the Fuck?' I don't usually like to use profanities, but in this instance, it's all I can do to stop myself from saying them out loud.

"Excellent. Next Friday then, oooh, you should have a slumber party. We could - " Oh God.

"Dad! I think they'd like to get back to their dessert and we should leave so you can catch your flight." I quickly interrupted.

"Spoilsport." Dad said with a small pout. But finally Daddy stood up and clapped Dad on the back encouraging him to start getting ready to leave.

"Well, it was nice to meet you all, but Rachel's right, we should be going." Dad shook their hands and gave Quinn another kiss on the cheek. He then placed his hand on my back, "I'm sorry honey, we didn't get to have our dessert. Will you be alright with the ice cream back home?" I just gave him a smile and a nod.

"Oh Rach can have dessert with us, we can see that she gets home ok." Finn jumped in with a smile. I shot him a confused look.

"Well there you go, honey. You can have that piece of triple chocolate mousse cake you wanted." Daddy said patting my head.

"That's ok, I'll just eat some ice cream when I get home." I really could not understand what the hell was going on. They were taking this way too far. I was already going to have to lie about Quinn spending the weekend and come up with some excuse about next Friday's dinner. Damnit, I wasn't going more than a week with slushie clothes. This was not part of the deal.

"Seriously Rach, you should have dessert with us, we hardly got to see you all week." Quinn said looping her arm in mine.

"There we go, that's settled. We're off, but you call us if you need anything, ok?" And with that my Dad's gave me a hug and a kiss and paid the bill before walking out the door without a backwards glance.

I made sure my parents were gone before turning towards them. I gently extricated my arm from Quinn's hold, surprised she hadn't dropped it like a hot potato as soon as my dad's backs were turned. "So, as much fun as that must have been for you guys, I'm going to head home." I began to turn around but quickly turned back, "Also... thank you, for, that." See, I can still be polite.

And with that, I made my way out of the restaurant and back home.


	5. Rachel II

Heavily M, so you're warned.

* * *

**Part 5: Rachel (II)**

I really needed to get home and away from all of this. I also needed to start coordinating outfits for the upcoming week. I was definitely going to need extras for the deal I struck. I put a load of washing on and scooped two scoops of vanilla ice cream into a bowl. I made my way upstairs to my room and popped in my 'Funny Girl' Dvd.

I sat comfortably on my bed, a pillow in my lap. This was normalcy.

I got through three quarters of the movie before I heard the doorbell ring. Confused at who could be at the door, I pressed pause and set my pillow aside and made my way down the stairs to the front door. I checked the peep hole and saw Finn standing at my door. 'Huh?' I thought to myself.

"I know you're there Rach." Finn said through the door. "I can see your shadow under the door."

I rolled my eyes and unlocked the door and pulled it open. Finn was standing there holding a To-Go box in one hand.

"You know, when we made that deal earlier at dinner, I was pretty sure this wasn't part of it." I said waving between us. I didn't open the door all the way; I didn't want to make it look like I was inviting him in. I know how awkward I make things between us all the time.

"Will you at least let me in? I brought you some of that cake you wanted." He said lifting the box in his hand gently. He smiled at me and I knew I was lost. I sighed in defeat before. I'm so weak.

I left the door open and walked further into my entryway and headed for the kitchen. "Just close the door behind you."

I heard the click of the door and headed for the drawer with spoons. I took two out but kept one hidden. I didn't want to presume too much. I heard him enter the kitchen and turned around. I motioned toward the island and the stools around it. He took one at the corner so I took the one next to it so we were facing each other. "So, why did you come by? I don't mean to sound rude, because I am very much tempted by what's inside that box, but I'm just wondering why you're here."

I went to reach for the box but he pushed it away from me. "Not so fast. You have to answer one question, and then you can have the cake." He gave me a grin and I couldn't refuse, so I nodded consent. "What was that at the restaurant?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

I was a little confused as to what he might be referring to, maybe the deal? "Look, I know I don't have many friends, or any, really. But I didn't want my dad's to think that I _couldn't_ make friends. I know I'm obnoxious and driven and it pushes people away. I don't want them to know that all they did for me turned me into, this." And before I could humiliate myself even more, I tried reaching for the box.

"Nope, that's not what I meant." Before he clarified himself though, he distracted me with the cake by opening the box and sliding it in my direction, "I meant about the friends thing, between us."

I glanced at him briefly before using one of my spoons to take a small spoonful of the cake. "Come on Finn, you know we'll never be friends. Not with everything that's between us." I brought the spoon to my mouth and indulged in the chocolaty goodness. It was true, what I said. We could never really be friends, it'll always come back to the fact that I'm in love with him and he's in love with Quinn, whose carrying his baby. We'd never make it as friends.

"You got a spoon for me?" He asked with sad smile. I swallowed and grinned before showing him the other spoon I'd nabbed from the draw before sitting down. "Thanks." He said taking it from me and scooping up a small bit of cake as well.

"Thanks for the cake." I said after a few seconds of silence. I knew it was going to be awkward, but he'd brought cake. I couldn't refuse. It has to be my one weakness. Chocolate Mousse Cake and Finn Hudson.

"Truth?" He asked as he fiddled with his spoon.

I wasn't sure where he was going with this, but I supposed nothing could be worse than the awkward silence we were sitting in before. "Ok."

"If I weren't with Quinn, would that make a difference?" Finn asked carefully.

Ok, so Finn was ruining Chocolate Mousse Cake for me. I slid my spoon into another bite of cake. "No, she's carrying your child Finn." I couldn't meet his eyes because he'd be able to see that I would take him any way I could get him, but my dad's brought me up with some morals, and messing with Finn and Quinn and their unborn baby, was not something I wanted to do.

Finn just nodded, "And if there wasn't a baby? What then?" He asked and my chest started to hurt.

"But there is a baby, and you are with Quinn. We can't do 'what ifs' Finn. This is just how it's going to be. It's going to be ok. You're going to be a great dad." I placed a hand on his forearm to reassure him, but it was all I could do not to throw up having to say those words to him. For one fleeting second I wished _I_ was pregnant with Finn's baby.

Before I could think more on that I heard some rustling behind us and confused I turn to look behind me at the kitchen entrance. "What are you doing in my house?" I asked jumping off my stool.

"Finn, man? You're fucking this up." Puck says to Finn completely ignoring me. He just continues to stroll into my kitchen, his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He comes to stand beside Finn but before I can even make sense of what's going on Quinn Fabray is also standing in my kitchen.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you in my kitchen? In my house?!" This night just keeps getting more and more ridiculous. I have no idea what is going on and now my house has been invaded.

"Rude, much? Just shut it for one minute!" Quinn exclaims before rolling her eyes at me.

I'm actually completely speechless.

"Quinn." I hear Finn say in a tone that speaks of multiple warnings.

Quinn just shrugs her shoulders and moves further into my kitchen, "At least I didn't give her a new nickname. I should get brownie points for that."

Finn just looks frustrated, "You know what? Rach, I'm sorry about this, we're just leaving." He stands up and I still have no idea what is even going on.

Puck grabs Finn on the shoulder and forces him back onto the stool. "Just tell her already. I'm getting sick of the 90210 drama."

Quinn just looks at Finn expectantly. Actually, we're all looking at Finn and he just sits there looking at the table top.

"Oh Christ on a cracker! Ok, here's the thing Rachel, Finn, is completely in love with you. Has been for years, actually. And he hasn't had the guts to tell you." Quinn just puts her hands on her hips and it's in that moment I notice she's begun showing a little. Wait. Finn is in love with me?

I look at Finn who refuses to meet my eyes, "Finn?"

Puck looks put out, "If you're going to tell her anything at least tell her the whole truth!" But when no one is forthcoming, especially Finn, I just give Puck a pointed glare. He huffs out a breath but I can see he's getting ready to tell me something important. "Ok, so Finn is completely in love with you. But the reason he's too scared to tell you, is because, well, the thing is, well, we're in a relationship."

There's silence for a few seconds while I try to gather my thoughts, "You and Finn?" I ask trying to understand any of what they're telling me.

"Quinn, Finn and Myself. _We're_ in a relationship. Together." Puck clarifies for me.

Now I'm staring at all three in a new light. I was not expecting that turn of events. "Well, that's lovely for you, I guess?" I'm really not sure what this has to do with Finn being in love with me, or what I'm supposed to do with this information. "I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about."

Quinn just looks pissed off now. I can kind of relate, my head is feeling all dizzy and I don't understand any of this. I hope I wake up soon.

"She doesn't get it." Quinn says before taking a deep breath, "What we're trying to say, and that you're completely oblivious to, is that there is three of us in this relationship," she looks away briefly and I can see this is quite hard for her to admit, "we're unbalanced. We're missing our fourth." She pauses for a few seconds and I'm not quite sure what she's waiting for. But with that said, and no time for me to react, she makes three territorial steps in my direction. Before I even know what's happening, her left hand has a hold of the side of my neck while her right hand is gripping my hip and her lips are crashing against mine. I've never kissed a girl, and I really had never planned to, but this is, well, it's quite nice. I can feel her tongue brushing against my lips and I part them slightly, just waiting to see what she might do next. Her tongue brushes mine and I can't help but begin kissing her back. It's be rude to refuse, right? My hands find her hips, but it's her that pushes me against the fridge. Her right hand is creeping up my side, beneath the tank top I'm wearing. And I'm certain I'm turned on.

She breaks the kiss first but she barely moves her face away from mine. She stares into my eyes, and I'm beginning to understand what it is about Quinn Fabray that draws people in. "Do you get it now?" She whispers breathlessly.

I continue to stare into her eyes for a few short moments, my breathing laboured. I slightly avert my eyes to look over at Puck and Finn who are now both standing ready for how I might react. I look back at Quinn who is gently rubbing her thumb against the underside of my breast. "But, you hate me." And that's all I can think to say.

She blushes and looks away for a second before meeting my eyes again, "Not as much as you'd think." I glance down at her lips and watch as her tongue slides across her top lip. What is happening to me?

"Look, Rach, nothing has to happen. I just needed you to know. We'll give you time to think about it. But please don't tell anyone about us." Finn looks a little deflated and I'm really not sure why when I'm pretty sure I want to fuck Quinn Fabray. Again with the profanities.

I notice Finn is about to make his way out the door and if I don't make up my mind right now, I've lost him forever. I gently push Quinn away from me before taking a few quick steps so I can reach out and grab Finn's arm. I turn him around and before he even knows what's happening, I'm on the tips of my toes and my right arm is pulling him down toward me so I can kiss him properly. He's a little stunned and I can tell because it takes him a few seconds to relax into the kiss. It's not as fiery as the one Quinn and I just shared, but it doesn't need to be. I just need him to stay.

I break the kiss first because I need to know that he understands. He's looking into my eyes and I know he wants to ask, just to make sure my answer is clear. "I'm in love with you too." And I hope that's answer enough. He grins sheepishly and I find it absolutely adorable. In the back of my mind, I'm wondering what I just agreed to, but for now, I think I can live with this decision.

"You're not grossed out or anything? You know, about me and Puck?" Finn asks tentatively.

I just raise an eyebrow at him, "I'm sorry, did you not meet my two gay dad's at dinner this evening?" I hear Quinn giggle and shoot her a grin. Woah, slightly weird, but I can adjust to change quickly, just like any great performer. But then I remember the baby. How could I forget?

"And the baby? What happens about that?" I ask softly. I don't want to step away from Finn, but it feels like the conversation entitles me to my own space.

Finn looks up over at Quinn. I cross my arms as if in defence of what's coming. Quinn takes a step towards us and I'm not sure whether she realises it, but she's just placed her hands over her small belly, as if protecting it. "The baby isn't Finn's. It's Puck's. We just, don't know how to handle the fallout when it does come out at school."

I realise how scared and vulnerable Quinn looks right now. I step away from Finn because I think I'm beginning to understand my place in all this. I take the few remaining steps toward Quinn before pulling her into a hug. I give her shoulder a kiss and whisper that it's going to be ok because she's going to be a great mother and that I'll be there to help her through it. I take a small step away from Quinn and look down at her belly. I look back up at her before kissing the tips of my fingers and placing them on her belly.

"Damn hormones." I hear her mutter and I think I've said and done the right thing because she then pulls me in for another kiss. This one is brief though because she wants to know where my bedroom is. I'm very eager to show them so I gently grab Quinn's hand and lead her up to my room, the boys following close behind. I'm pretty certain I heard Puck mutter something to the effect of "finally."

When we make it to my room, I'm quick to turn off the tv, but I notice Puck heads for my stereo and CD collection. Clearly he's not impressed and doesn't even bother with looking through my iPod before pulling his own out of his back pocket and hooking it up to my stereo. I see him turn the knob on my volume and the numbers sore. I have a feeling we might get a complaint from the neighbours tomorrow.

Marilyn Manson's _Heart Shaped Glasses_ blasts through my speakers and before I can think about the song choice, Quinn has pushed me down onto my bed. I know this should seem wrong, but I've never felt like I belonged more than in this moment. Quinn pulls her top up and over her head and drops it to the floor. She straddles my hips and leans down to capture my lips with hers. My right hand finds its way into her hair as my left caresses her side.

I roll us over because I have this overwhelming need to take care of her. I straddle her hips long enough to get rid of my tank top. Unlike Quinn, I had been ready for bed and braless. I feel a little exposed, especially as there are two other people in my room, but right now, I just want Quinn's approval. She grins before pulling my lips down to hers, my hair creating a curtain around our faces. I'm kissing her softly, but she wants it a little harder and I can't help but give in. I move my right hand beneath her back to unclasp her bra. I manage to get it undone on the first attempt and I can hear approval from the boys behind me, so I break the kiss to glance at them. They're standing shirtless and barefoot against my chest of drawers and I'm filled with anticipation for what's to come. And is that a nipple ring on Puck?

I slide my body over so I'm laying on Quinn's right keeping the boys in sight. My right hand reaches for the clasp on her jeans and I mange to unbutton and unzip them. My heart is racing and I feel like it's going to burst through my chest. I really don't have any idea what I'm doing, but I want to be in charge, because I don't think that I'll have that choice later. I move to kneel between her legs and begin to pull down her panties and jeans together. She helps me by lifting herself off the bed and then bending her knees. I fling the garments behind me and return my gaze back to her.

If I wasn't already jealous of her body in a Cheerio's uniform, then I'd be jealous now. I bend down and place a kiss on her belly where Puck's baby lies. But it's also half Quinn and I can't wait to see what it gets from either parent. I feel Quinn's hand run through the strands of my hair before gently coaxing me up to meet her lips again. I move my body back to rest against her side as my right hand slides down her body to the juncture between her legs. I prop myself up with my left arm, trapping her right arm under me. I lean down and whisper a secret, "I'm going to need your help." And one of the only times I ask anyone for help and it's to get a girl off. Interesting.

She doesn't reply, instead her left arm comes up and traces my right arm down to my hand. She guides my fingers down between her soft, wet folds and presses my index finger against her clit. She arches her body and lets out a low moan before guiding my finger into a circular motion. I feel Quinn's right hand on my back. Actually, I can feel the fingernails of her right hand on my back. Her left hand leaves my right so I can keep exploring. I slip my finger down her folds to dip inside her. Her legs widen of their own volition and I hear her moaning God's name. I hold back a giggle at the thought that I am fingering the pregnant president of the Celibacy Club.

Her fingers distract me as they grip at my back just as I'm easing my finger inside her. She's small, but I know I can fit a second finger, and so the next time I pull out, I ease a second finger back in as well. Her left hand grips the bars at the head of my bed, her head is arched back and I can feel her clawing at my back for release. In this moment, I feel extremely powerful. I'm in charge of how her body reacts and that's a heady feeling.

I slide my finger in and out of her at a slow pace, I like the feel of her insides trying to clench around my fingers, trying to trap them there. I know she's close and I want to give her that release so I pull my fingers out and travel back to her clit where I begin to massage it just as she showed me she liked. In a matter of seconds she's coming undone beneath me and she's so beautiful and I briefly wonder if the boys have ever made her look this beautiful.

Before we even have time to recover or process what's just transpired between us, I feel strong hands pulling me toward the bottom of the bed. The hands turn me over and pull me up into a sitting position. It's Finn and he's looking at me with so much heat and lust and I can almost feel him coursing through my veins. He grabs me roughly and we're kissing, our tongues and teeth clashing, but before it can go any further, he's pulled away from me by Puck.

"You know the deal. After what you guys did to me that first time with Quinn, it's only fair that I repay the favour. Get on the bed." Puck's talking to Finn as he holds him back by his arms. I can't help but think how lucky Quinn is to get to see this so often, but then I'm reminded that I'm in on this now too and all I can think about is how lucky _I_ am.

A Nine Inch Nails song comes on, and I wonder if Puck is trying to tell me to fuck Finn like an animal. I shake my head slightly. I think I'm thinking too much. Quinn seems to have recovered and distracts me by standing in front of me pulling me up onto my feet. We share a soft kiss before she turns me around to face the bed where I find Puck lying naked beneath Finn who still has his jeans on. Puck's holding back Finn's arms and I'm wondering what they have in store for me. Suddenly I feel Quinn's hands sliding down my sides taking my pyjama shorts and panties with her.

I have a secret tattoo, but no one knows that but my Dad. And it looks like they're all too distracted by what's going to happen, to notice. Another time then?

Quinn breaks my through my thoughts and pushes me gently toward my bed, "You get to unwrap two presents tonight." She whispers in my ear as she motions to Finn's unbuttoned jeans. I notice the bulge and I'm suddenly a little concerned about the logistics of this. I climb up on the bed between his legs and I can feel all their eyes on me which makes me nervous. I'm so far in the deep end right now, I don't know if I could swim to save myself.

I reach up to the waistband and start to pull his jeans down his legs. He has to shift so I can get them past the bulge, but once we're passed that, they easily slide off. He's just left in his boxers now and I look up to meet Finn's eyes. I feel a sort of detachment with the whole thing, but one look at his face, and I'm in the moment. He reassures me we don't have to do anything, but I want him. I want all of him, and I don't care what kind of rules I have to play by.

I reach up and grip the elastic waistband of his boxers and pull them down as quickly and calmly as possibly. I don't know where his boxers end up, but the next thing I know, I have a condom being handed to me. I look at the object in my hand and realise its significance. I'm heartened by the fact they care enough about me to not want me pregnant too, but I've had that area covered for two years now. I look behind me at Quinn who is almost pressed right up against me. I hand her back the condom. "I don't need this, I'm on the pill."

I turn to look up at Finn to find out if this is ok with him. He looks like he's struggling with himself and I wonder if it's something I've done. "Jesus Rach, I need you." He grits out between clenched teeth.

I feel Quinn gently guiding my body to settle above Finn's, one leg on either side of his. Her front is pressed up against my back and our mixed sweat makes the scratch marks on my back sting a little. Her hands are on my hips and as she tilts me forward slightly, I brace myself against Finn and Puck. Finn and I watch each other as Quinn helps to guide him inside me. I can't help but break eye contact when I close my eyes at the feel of him at my entrance. "Oh God," I breathe out against his lips.

When I open my eyes, I can see Finn struggling against Puck's arms. Quinn continues to guide my body down on his and I feel myself stretching and aching in just the sweetest way. "So tight. Fuck." I hear Finn mutter as he throws his head back. I haven't got him in as far as he can go just yet, but it feels a little uncomfortable, and I'm not going to stop.

Quinn moulds her body to mine, her lips near my ear, "This is Finn's first time too." And before I can even process what she's said, she's pulled my hips down and he slides all the way in. I release a high-pitched squeak that I can be embarrassed about later, but for now, I'm trying to focus on the fact that I have Finn Hudson buried deep inside me and I never want him to leave. I feel Quinn stroking my hair back from my face whispering words of encouragement into my ear.

When I can remove my embedded fingernails from Finn's chest, it forces my hips to move slightly and suddenly this becomes a little more exciting. I begin to gently rock my hips against Finn's, trying to find a pace. I'm vaguely aware of Puck behind Finn, who is trying to help set the pace.

We finally find a rhythm and I can't help the squeal that escapes me again when I feel Quinn's fingers brush against my clit. I know from extensive research that I'm not likely to orgasm the first time. I'm pretty positive that Quinn is going to change that. Her left hand squeezes my left breast before stroking my nipple, and her right hand continues to rub against my clit and there are too many sensations to focus on and all I can think is that I just need to move that little bit faster, that little bit harder. I can hear Puck and Finn moaning beneath me and Quinn is panting against my ear. When she pinches my clit, I can't help the sudden onslaught of desire that races through my body. The bottom falls out of my world and my hips jerk and I can feel my muscles clenching tightly against Finn who is straining against the exquisite feeling. I throw my head back and my right hand grips onto Quinn's head, pulling her lips to my neck and I feel her bite it. My hips are still gently rocking as her left hand fondles my nipple, her right still rubbing my clit making my muscles jerk around Finn. When I'm spent I let go of Quinn and find enough energy to lean forward and kiss Finn. His right hand now free to roam comes up to tangle in my hair.

I shift slightly, letting Finn slip out of me. It's uncomfortable and messy, but I love him. And I realise, I could love them all. I rest my head on his chest after I feel Puck slip himself out from underneath us. Quinn's now beneath him and I turn my head in their direction, and watch at how tenderly Puck makes loves to Quinn. He's so careful and delicate with her, and it's this side of him that makes me realise why he's a part of the group. I can't help but reach over and interrupt, just so I can share a first kiss with him. Quinn doesn't seem to mind because I feel her fingers tracing my cheek as I get my first taste of Noah.

Now here I lay, hours later, sandwiched between my boyfriend and my girlfriend and my other boyfriend? I'm not sure of the labels; I'll have to clarify in the morning. I'm seriously hoping my Dad's don't have a hard time dealing with this, especially as they did invite them for a sleepover next Friday night. And I intend for them to stay the whole night.

I'm Rachel Berry and I have a really big secret.

But I'm not going to tell.

* * *

Fin


End file.
